Janko
Janko is a Croatian fox involved with the Fox Junta and is Ante's left hand man. He also serves as the faction's leader in the case of Ante's absence. Appearence He has dark red fur that almost looks burgundy with an even darker blue underbelly and white facial markings which are especially prominent around his eyes and mouth. In his first appearance he is a normal fox but in his return in the Anthro Saga he wears a white shirt, light green trousers, a black tie, a light green army officer jacket with gold bands around the bottom of the sleeves and a gold-yellow epaulette. Personality Ante does not necessarily expect discipline because he does expect discipline but it is Janko who expects discipline a lot more being extremely intolerant of cowardice and having a sense of mystery about him. He is also impatient, very, very impatient being described as the perfect military villain by those who know him well, Janko is also the only general to serve as the leader of a faction in the absence of his true leader. His military appearance and personality also makes him a perfect villain for an action film or a spy film though for every single villainous role he has been offered since the Fox Junta has been dissolved Janko has either turned down or accepted though he has turned down more roles than he has accepted. Ante also says that he is a lot better around Tatjana than Ivan is because of Ivan's psychopathic nature, Janko also says that Tatjana's close nature to Ante makes him see her as the Croatian faction's First Lady and the same thing to other vixens for example with Marie as the First Lady of the French faction or Silvia for the Slovak faction. Regardless of whether he flies one or not he is shown to be ruthless with a helicopter namely if it is an attack helicopter, this is demonstrated as he has flown a Kamov Ka-50 and many other helicopters, like Ante he prefers flying in a military helicopter than in a biplane. Though Janko has never flown at an air show whenever he is not leading the Croatian faction of the Junta he is always seen at an airbase watching a flight and is also always seen at an airfield being a regular viewer of air shows though he has refused to participate in air shows unlike another Junta general that being the Slovak general Stefan. As Ante's left hand man he is a lot closer to Ante than Ivan is and though he enjoys a lot of spy and war films there are a few films that he does not like in that genre: The spy genre having "Leonard part 6" for various reasons and the Transformers films saying that these films include too much intervention from the military. He also says "This series is called Transformers not Humans.", both of these films are banned in Animalia and for Transformers it is not only the first film but the whole series that is banned. Like others Janko remains loyal to the Junta to the end. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Heroes